It is generally known that, for industrial painting purposes, painting appliances, in particular paint atomizers, such as high-rotation-speed atomizers or air atomizers, are mounted on manipulators, in particular robots, and carry out a movement over the object to be painted, with the paint atomizer switched on, during the painting process. The aim of a painting process is to cover the object to be painted with paint as homogeneously as possible with a desired coating thickness. If the coating thickness is not homogeneous, there is a danger of visual defects or the risk of paint runs or popping marks on the object to be painted. This should be avoided, for quality reasons.
The paint atomizers are frequently moved in meandering paths over the object to be painted in order in this way to cover the entire surface with paint, gradually.
The requirement in this case is for ever higher paint atomizer movement speeds in order to complete the painting process as quickly as possible On the other hand, the paint atomizer speed at the turning points is virtually zero, so that the atomization conditions at the paint atomizer can likewise be matched to this change in the movement speed.
Until now, this adaptation of the outlet-flow rate of paint material, particularly in the area of the turning points, has been achieved by reducing the amount of paint material, or by switching off the atomizer completely at times. In order to reduce the amount of paint material, additional switching points are defined on the movement path during the programming phase, at which, when these switching points are reached, a change is made to a spraying parameter set for the painting appliance corresponding to the new movement speed. Until now, a parameter set such as this has been determined in advance by experiments on a case-by-case basis, and has been available to the painting system in a so-called brush table. A parameter set such as this covers a specific speed range of the painting appliance since the mathematical relationship between the movement speed and the outlet flow rate is not linear.